Monster
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: Dar-Al Harb. The name Raia learned when she was taken from her home and used as a bartering tool against her father. Jad Dar-Al Harb made sure of it. A man wanting the money he loaned back. Raia finds herself in a countdown. Her father has one month to pay the money back or she will be forced to repay it by bartering her own flesh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ****привет! **

**Don't worry, I am finishing The Queens and will be updating "Give your heart a break" all this week. **

**This story came to me and after much debating, I have decided to keep the main characters I thought of when I first started creating this story. **

**This story is a Rei/Jadeite story. **

**The characters are not mine, but I will use them whichever way I want. YAY! **

**Please take into consideration the time period and thus, how my characters will act. My time period is about 1200 AD- crusader time. **

**I will be bending history for my own personal gain, simply because I can. I love History, but for this particular story, I will be taking personal liberties.**

**This story will contain aspects of religion but will not dive into any particular religion. The main ones you'll see aspects of is Christianity and Islam. The reason? Well, its what works for this story. Neither one will be demonized and neither one will be made the victor. They are simply tools in this story. If you have an issue with that, please stop reading now. **

**My year's worth of taking Arabic while at University, played a little role. I'm fascinated by the language (though I suck at speaking it). I'm better at French or Russian. **

**My primary language is English ('murica). Therefore, by obvious reasons, this story will have Arabic names in some cases, but will be in English. o_O **

**Just figured I would put that out there. I will have a few Arabic words tossed into sentences, I'm sure. **

**If anyone speaks Arabic and wants to help correct any issues (Minus names picked), I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**This story will be Rated M. I will be very picky with this story. I plan on taking my time. I actually don't even have the whole thing written out yet. But, hope that as the story progresses, so does my ideas. I got the idea for this story by watching and reading about Assassin's Creed and listening to Imagine Dragons. I'm obsessed with Imagine Dragons right now. This story first came to me while I was listening to their song Monster. **

**Anyways, this is simply a taste. I also promised myself that each chapter following this one, should never be below 3,000 words. I want details and a good a story. **

**Enjoy! **

**00**

**Chapter 1 **

**Ever since I could remember,  
>Everything inside of me,<br>Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
>I was never one for pretenders,<br>Everything I tried to be,  
>Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)<strong>

**00 **

Light blue eyes stared out over the harbor as slaves and pirates traveled to and fro from the port. The sound of chains being swept across the wooden dock could be heard across the harbor. The harbor of Constantinople was bustling with noise and activities, as ships were being pulled into their docking stations. Jad breathed in, the smell of salt and sweat greeted him. He moved his arms from across his chest and held his right one up- waving his hand in a circular motion in the air, he heard feet move quickly behind him as his ship was pulled into the dock.

"Where to?"

Jad turned towards his second in command, Kasim and gave a slight grin, "To the house of Aseel. The bastard has refused to pay me back in a timely manner. It's time we take it back."

Kasim grinned, teeth almost purely white against his dark mocha skin, "Do the men get booty?"

Jad nodded as he turned back towards the awaiting harbor, "The men can take whatever they want. Aseel has had five years to return the money. I feel I've been patient enough. Find horses for us, thirteen in total. We will leave the moment you return."

Kasim simply nodded and turned, his large body moving quickly across the ship.

00

"Raia! Where are you child?" Jenna, the housemaid, scurried from the veranda to the gardens, her soft brown eyes, the only thing visible from the niqab she wore, peeking through every available hiding spot. "Come now child! Your father asked me to have you dressed before the Iman showed! I do not wish to be lashed."

She heard a deep sigh from behind the hedge and watched Raia step out. Dressed in attire suitable for the lands of England, Jenna shook her head gently. Everyday Raia looked more and more like her mother. She could only smile softly at the sight. "Come. I have a beautiful ruby niqab for you."

Raia rolled her blue-bonnet eyes skyward. "Jenna, I do not wish to wear the niqab." Twirling a piece of her long dark hair between her fingers, Raia glanced up at the woman who had taken the spot of 'mother' for the past sixteen years of her life. She hoped her desperate looking face would steer the woman away from the suffocating attire, but when she met the deep set eyes of Jenna, she knew she wouldn't win this battle.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Raia grinned as the plump woman moved quickly from the garden; her smaller size not hindering her in the slightest. However, as her feet began to follow, Raia felt a sudden sense of dread. Stopping, she turned to look over the vast garden. Something was coming and while she couldn't say what, Raia felt a shiver run down her spine. She turned and ran quickly, afraid to dwell on the feelings any longer.

Raia looked at herself in the mirror. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned side to side. The ruby niqab, in color, was gorgeous, that she couldn't deny. But the material was suffocating in the high summer heat. The only relief she felt was when Jenna tied her long black hair into a tight braid down her back. She heard a soft approval behind her and turned.

Raia gave a slight bow as her father stepped forward, "Raia. You look perfect. The Iman will be impressed."

Lifting a brow, Raia spoke, "Impressed father?"

Aqleem Aseel nodded, "Yes, daughter."

Raia cringed at that. He rarely called her daughter and the thoughts that began to travel had fear seizing up. "Why would the Iman be impressed with me?"

Her father's smile would have had any other woman running, its sinister smirk made her heart flutter.

"Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim is a respectable man. One who is looking for a bride. He has brought it to my attention that he saw you two days ago in the bazaar and wished to meet you."

Raia felt fear grip her heart. He would sell her to the highest bidder. Since the death of her mother, an English woman by the name of Maria, her father had turned to a cold, ruthless man. Or, at least thats what was told to her. She never had the opportunity to meet the man her mother had fallen in love with. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, leaving her father with only one child, a daughter, to take care of. She recalled being a young girl, perhaps around nine summers, hiding behind the stacks of books in her father's maktabah. She watched him, hunched over crying out her mother's name. Then, in a twist, he cursed her for leaving him with a daughter instead of a son. A son would have been a greater blessing bestowed upon him. The memory itself still lingered in her mind and regardless of what she tried to do, her resentment towards her father grew.

Her thoughts swayed to that of the Imam. Raia swallowed silently. She had seen him before, walking around the bazaar as if he was the next chosen Prophet. He was at least thirty years her senior, with graying hair and dark, wrinkled skin. He moved with a limp, though she was told he fought in many battles prior to becoming an Imam. She shook her head. She would rather die than marry him. Her hands curled up into balls as the urge to hit her father almost overwhelmed her, "Imam Al-Mudhlim is older then you father! He already has three other wives! Why would you think this would be good?"

Raia watched her father's dark eyes grow even darker from her words. His large body moved towards her. Before she could blink, his hand came crashing down across the side of her face sending her sprawling to the floor. Like the many times before, Raia didn't make a sound.

Keeping her face down, she decided to speak once more, "If you think you can sell me to the highest bidder father, you are mistaken."

She felt his large hand grip the back of her neck as he dragged her back towards him, "And if you think you will live a free life daughter-" his voice hissed, "you are mistaken. You are my property and I can sell you to whom I wish." Dropping her back to the ground, Raia glared, the ruby colored niqab blocking her face from view.

She felt her father move closer until they were interrupted from one of the house servants stating visitors had arrived. Her father fixed his attire and glanced down, "Jenna, prepare her at once. I need this to be perfect. She will finally be of use to me."

For once in her life, Raia wished that a look could kill as she watched her father leave.

00

Raia stared at the tapestries against the far wall. Its bright colors bringing the only comfort she had felt in weeks. The greens and blues woven throughout had her thinking of her mother country. She missed the green fields, the tall trees. She even missed the impressive rose gardens and light rain that fell everyday.

Prior to coming to live with her father once again, Raia had been in her mother's home country of England. Sighing softly, so as not be heard, Raia admitted that she missed her aunt and uncle the most. She had lived with her aunt, her mother's eldest sister for the past five years. While their living was modest, Raia had never gone without. She often thought kindly of her aunt and uncle and wished she would have been able to stay. They were unable to have children of their own, so when she had written and asked to stay with them while her father traveled farther east, they were happy to oblige.

Her years there were spent riding her favorite horse, a brown Arabian that she named Zameel, reading in their small library and removing herself from her studies to spend time with her aunt. Her uncle was a merchant by trade, however, unlike her father, he was home every night, kissing his dear wife on the forehead.

From the moment she saw them together, Raia admitted that she wanted a love as tender as theirs. She had not witnessed the love between her own parents and when she asked her aunt how her mother could love such a cruel man, she was waved off. Though she never missed the sad look that passed over her aunts face nor the soft pat her uncle provided. By the God of heaven, she missed them.

"Raia would enjoy traveling very much, wouldn't you Raia?"

Raia turned sharply as her name was spoken twice. She looked through the thin fabric as Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim turned towards her. She knew the proper thing would have been to nod her head in silence; however, her nature compelled her beyond such things. Standing abruptly, Raia glanced at her father, then towards the Imam.

"I would like to travel back home, to England and to aunt Margery." Raia watched the red seep across her father's face; she could almost imagine the horse whip he had already picked out to determine her punishment. " And I do not wish to marry a man twice my age."

She finally glanced towards the Imam, watching his face light up, the smile that grew across his dry, chapped lips had Raia weary.

"A tongue your daughter possess." Lifting up the cup he held, he inclined it towards her father, "I look forward to taming such a tongue."

When her father turned quickly towards the Imam, lifting his own cup, she felt the bile forming in her throat.

With that, Raia felt her feet carry her from the meeting room and into the garden. She could hear Jenna call her name. But the more she called the further Raia felt like running.

00

There you have it. The first chapter.

Thoughts? Reviews? Opinions? I appreciate them all!

I will be sending this over to my editor. =)

~LAla


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you will all enjoy this story as I continue with it.

Cant think of cool name- haha I studied French throughout High School. Took Arabic at the University I attended. Started learning Russian last year. =)

I love languages and find them fascinating. Though I can't roll my "r's". My Arabic teacher used to become frustrated with me. French messed me up on that. My Russian friends say I speak Russian "with a twist"- again, the French influence. =)

Fluently, I only speak English. But I can grasp French and can piece together what people are saying in Arabic. I've learned to pick up the different dialects as well.(as I had multiple groups in my class: coptics, palestinians, iraqi, jordinian, lebanese, saudi). Russian is by far more frustrating. It's not as soft on the tongue, but still my favorite so far! Its the language of some of my ancestors, so I hope to master it one day.

Hope that answers your question. =)

00

There are some Arabic words used, but please note, I did learn Qur'anic Arabic. I hope I used the correct tense. If not, any Arabic speaker is welcome to correct me. In fact, I'd prefer it!

I want to apologize for the delay. While exercising, I felt a sharp pain. Woke up last Sunday in tears. I sprained my back. I have been on bed rest all week-with a lovely amount of meds in my system. My story would have been gibberish if I would have tried writing it then! As I'm feeling better now, I have decided to update this story.

"The Queens" will be updated this week and I hope "Give your heart a break" as well. =)

Tootles!

**Chapter 2**

**If I told you what I was,  
>Would you turn your back on me?<br>And if I seem dangerous,  
>Would you be scared?<br>I get the feeling just because  
>Everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>That this problem lies in me**

**00**

Raia stopped running as she came across her favorite fountain towards the back of the massive garden that covered her father's estate. Glancing into the cool water, she sat down on the ledge. Removing the top piece of the ruby niqab, Raia tossed it aside, a sigh escaping her lips as the warm air brushed over her skin.

Lifting the dress up, she kicked off her slippers as she turned, placing her feet in the cooling water.

"Why does he hate me so much, mother? Because I am a woman and not a man? Is that my fault?"

Grabbing her long braid and pulling it over her shoulder, she slowly began un-doing the tight knot at the end. When the braid finally came lose, Raia shook her head, allowing her hair to fall freely behind her, cascading down her back.

Talking to the fountain, Raia glanced up at the angels dancing around the top, "I will probably be whipped tonight by father."

Moving her feet from the water, Raia stood from the fountain and moved towards her favorite part of the garden, leaving behind her slippers and cover. She smiled as the birds seemed to welcome her, beckoning her into their own Garden of Eden. Walking over the lush green landscape, she made her way to the largest tree situated towards the back. Touching its massive trunk, she slid behind it, knowing it would hide her from view.

Placing her head against it, she stretched her legs out before her. Glancing up above, she heard the small prayer of deliverance that she had been praying since her return, "God, rescue me from this curse I have been placed under."

Closing her violet eyes, she allowed a few tears to escape. Sleep soon took over as the birds continued in their sweet lullaby.

00

Jad watched Kasim look over the crew, selecting only the best for their quick departure.

"I think this will do."

Jad glanced up as Kasim finished his selection. Peering out over the eleven men chosen, Jad nodded his head in approval.

"Dar Al-Harb?"

Jad turned towards the eleven selected as one called out, "Yes?"

A crewmate who had been on the ship for the past few months stepped forward. Jad lifted a gold brow, the man's name escaping him, "Kasim stated that we can take what we wish from the household?"

Jad nodded, "I wish first to take a look around. Once I'm done talking to Aseel, you men will be able to take what you wish."

The eleven men turned and grinned towards each other, delight clearly on their faces.

"We leave now. Take only a few weapons with you."

00

Aseel watched Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim enter the small carriage a mere hour after his daughter had run off.

"I apologize, Al-Mudhlim, she has always had a wicked tongue; never quite knowing her place."

The Imam waved him off, "My first wife had a tongue such as hers, a stubborn creature by nature. She is now my most dutiful wife." He smiled, his aging skin stretching across his face, "Your daughter will help bring back some of my youth."

Aseel bowed his head and motioned for his servants to open the gate, "We will have another meeting soon."

The Imam nodded as the carriage pulled away.

Aseel turned sharply to his daughter's maid, "You know where she runs off too, lead me to her, and I will make sure to lessen her lashes and yours."

Jenna turned her head to the side, a stiff nod as she moved forward.

00

Feeling her dreams slowly slip away, Raia felt a hand grasp her suddenly and pulled her forcefully from her peaceful slumber. Crying out, she looked up into the heated eyes of her father.

"You will be punished for such disobedience, _bint is-saruuTa_."

Raia felt her hands tremble as her eyes widen at the insult. Somewhere behind her father, she heard Jenna gasp, but all of that was put aside as she reared towards the man whom her mother had chosen, "If she was ever a whore, it's because she married you, _ibn il-Homaar_."

The insult was enough though, as Raia watched his dark skin turn red in anger. He would never understand how much those words hurt. Did he never love her mother? Was her mother simply a means to an end? A breeding machine to carry his heirs? Even though she had never had the opportunity to know her mother, she had learned who she was through her aunt, uncle and even Jenna.

Her mother had been a beautiful woman, full of life. Raia knew she inherited her mother's blue-bonnet eyes and light complexion. Her hair though she received from her father. A cruelness fate decided she would be the seed of. Her father was determined to make sure she suffered for being born a woman, that much was certain as his eyes darkened even more. As she watched him further, she could almost see him picking out which horse whip to use against her skin.

"You will learn your place, _tabanna."_

A servant came before them, bowing respectfully before anything else could be said. Aseel turned towards him, and Raia watched Jenna move quickly beside her.

"_Ba'l, _some guests have arrived. He is seeking your presence immediately."

Raia watched her father smile, truly a terrifying sight, "Perhaps the Imam has returned, wanting to confirm the arrangements for your _zaffa_. Jenna," He turned towards the handmaid, "Bring her with us."

00

Raia gripped Jenna's arm as her handmaid moved them through the garden. She was certain she wouldn't be walking on her own accord. Her body still shook at the words of her father. He deserved the darkest place of hell for the words he spoke against her mother. She knew it wasn't the Christian mindset to pray against ones enemies, and it was difficult to imagine her own flesh and blood as the enemy. But, there was no denying it. If he didn't sell her off to the Imam, he would for surely think of more sinister options. Those options slowly fluttered across her mind.

She looked up when she heard Jenna gasp. Looking from left to right, Raia took in the thirteen men who stood in her father's courtyard, their old, worn clothes standing out amongst the freshly trimmed trees.

"_As Salaam Allikum_, Assel." Raia whipped her head to the man standing in the center. Tall, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he stood out from his companions. The slight accent on his tongue dictated that he was more then likely of Frank decent. His long legs were covered by the traditional _sirwal_, dark gray in color. Dark brown boots covered his legs all the way to his knees. Wrapped around what looked to be a trimmed waist was a dark brown sash that had the pieces not tied, left hanging down towards his legs. His top half was also dark gray in color with a black colored _yelek . _Surrounding his chest where leather straps, straps she could see were holding various weapons. She wondered if he knew how to use them all, as he looked no older then twenty-five. She swallowed as her eyes took in weapons each man seemed to carry on his person.

"_Wa-allikum salaam,_ Jad." was the nervous response from Aseel.

Raia lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't often her father was nervous, but even she could see the sweat building up on his forehead, his hands were balled into fists.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming into my home?"

She watched the tall blonde man smile.

"I thought we had an agreement, Aseel. You have yet to repay your debt to me."

"Yes. I had no way of reaching you. I thought, perhaps, that you were giving me added time to repay you-considering the amount. I was also distracted by the arrival of my daughter. She has just returned from England."

Raia felt Jenna's hands grip her upper arms more firmly as all the men looked in her direction. Being in England, she had no qualms about being uncovered. The typical, more provocative English attire never bothered her. But standing here, in front of the men before her, she felt almost naked. She felt the wind lift her hair and realized she was missing the top half of her niqab. For the first time in her life, she wished for the full covering once again. Their multiple looks and the desires in their eyes had her wanting to reel back.

She felt unsure as the blonde man turned his eyes towards her. He seemed to appraise her, his eyes traveling towards her bare feet then to her face before smiling and looking back towards her father.

"Didn't think you could breed anything so lovely, Aseel."

Raia watched the sweat drip from the tip of her father's nose. Whatever it was about these men, the blonde one in particular, she knew it couldn't be good.

"_Shukran_."

'Father saying thank you? For me?' Raia shook her head as she watched Jad nod his head, his eyes sweeping over her father's grounds.

"My men will be taking what they please, unless you have my repayment ready. Now."

"I ask for a small allowance of time. I lost a large shipment of goods during the storm last month. I can repay you though."

Motioning his right hand, Raia watched the eleven men move forward, the twelfth, a dark man, stood beside the one her father called Jad.

"Not good enough, Aseel. My men seek repayment."

Expecting her father to do something, Raia stood wide eyed as he simply nodded his head ever so softly. 'What was it about this man that terrified her father so? Was he that dangerous?'

She eyed one of the smaller men as he moved past her, his yellow teeth glinting in the fading sunlight.

"Dar Al-Harb, you stated we can take anything we wish?"

Turning towards Jad once again, Raia watched him nod his head, "Anything owned by Aseel you may take."

The man gave a lop sided grin as he looked at Jenna. "Then I think I will take a handmaid for myself."

Feeling Jenna's hands being removed from her arm forcefully, Raia turned and grabbed hold of her robes, pulling her back, "NO! She is not owned! Leave her be you filthy_ chinzir_!"

Feeling arms pull her away, Raia struggled against the grips, knowing it was one of her father's servants.

"Please, father, do something!"

Searching her father's face, Raia saw him turn away, his very posture telling her he would be ignoring her plea. She turned then towards the one named Jad, "Please, sir, she is my handmaid! Not my fathers. Please, do not remove her from me."

He cocked his head to the side; his eyes sweeping over her once again, "Are you unmarried?"

The question ceased her struggles as she took in the meaning behind such an inquiry. Her father spoke before she could, "She is engaged to Imam Hassan Al-Mudhlim. She will be married soon."

A small smile played on his lips, "Imam Al-Mudhlim, you say?"

Her father could only nod his head.

"Interesting, that man owes me a debt as well. Much smaller than yours, of course. But," He glanced back towards Raia as she felt her blood run cold, "I wonder how quickly he would pay if I held his bride-to be." He tapped his chin, as he looked towards the tall dark skinned man beside him. She watched his head nod, a large smile forming on his face, portraying almost pearly white teeth.

"Come to think of it, I wonder how quickly you would pay me back if I decided to take your daughter." He waved towards the small man holding Jenna and within an instant, she was released.

She turned towards her father as Jenna moved quickly back to her side.

"She is my only heir, Dar Al-Harb. She will be bringing in a fortune when she is married to Imam Al-Mudhlim."

"And when will the fateful day take place?"

Raia watched her father swallow hard; His eyes moving towards the returning men, all carrying jewels from various places around his home.

"Within three months."

She heard Jad chuckle, a smooth deep sound, "Too long, old man." Glancing towards the dark skinned man beside him, "Take her."

Raia reeled back as the much larger man moved in, "No."

Before she could even turn, his warm hand wrapped around her upper arm, dragging her from Jenna's grip.

"Dar Al-Harb! I ask for just a few months." Her father's poor attempt at saving her made her even more furious as she was dragged towards the awaiting horses; her kicks and scratches not even fazing the larger man.

"I'll give you one month, Aseel. One. Meet me at the docks here and I will return your daughter, untouched, to you. If you do not, she will learn the ways of _qahhba." _

The word alone had Raia freezing in her struggles as she turned wide eyes towards the blonde man.

Her father's face finally turned furious, "If you do that Dar Al-Harb, she will be of no use!"

The blonde man turned, his eyes roaming over her as he approached. She moved back as his hand came up, caressing her face, "Oh, she will be of use, I can assure you."

Looking back, he smiled, "One month, Aseel. Or your daughter will learn how to pleasure a man. Starting with me."

Raia looked towards the man she was doomed to call father, her eyes pleading with him,"Waalid, please! Pay them! Do not suffer your daughter to this!"

"Please, master." Jenna's words echoed through the silence that seemed to stretch as Raia watched her father turn from her.

"I will have your money Jad Dar Al-Harb. One month."

Raia shook her head, not believing the words. He would suffer her to stay in the arms of a debt collector? Who probably would force himself upon her prior to collecting his payment? The fear alone gripped her heart so forcefully, Raia slammed her foot down upon the man behind her.

The dark man hissed behind her as his hold loosened, pain evident when he spoke, "Gahhba!"

Raia felt her feet move before her mind caught on, her voice calling out, "Jenna!" Moving forward, Raia saw Jenna's dark eyes widen before something hard hit the back of her head and the world went black.

00

Raia groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Her head was pounding like it did when she found her uncle's wine and hadn't realized when to stop until she was vomiting. Her head felt like it was swaying as well, a feeling she hadn't felt in some time. Closing her eyes, she groaned again, realizing that the movement was coming from the water below her. She was on a ship. Sitting up slowly, she took in her surroundings. The large canopy bed she found herself in, took up half of the wall on one side. The cabin was massive, indicating that the ship she was on had to be of good size. There was a basin for washing towards her far left, next to that a screen to change behind. Following the wall, there was a chest, more then likely filled with clothing, and an escritoire with papers and maps tossed about.

Rubbing the sore spot on her head, Raia moved her feet off the bed and towards the shutters situated around the cabin. Moving between them, Raia pulled on the first and cursed the man. Moving towards the second shutter, she pulled again. "Of all the bloody things!"

She turned at the sound of the cabin door opening.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Raia, was it?"

Raia watched the blonde man move inside, he turned and she heard the lock click as he turned back towards her.

He moved deeper inside the cabin towards a table that stood off to the side. She noticed he carried a tray of food as he placed it down, taking a seat himself. He glanced up and motioned for her to join him. Raia felt her eyes narrow.

"How is your head? I'm sorry about that by the way. I spoke to Kasim, he will not be causing any further bodily harm."

Raia glared even more, her arms crossing over her chest, "Don't make promise you cannot keep."

She watched the blonde man give a slight shrug as he took a bite of food, his blue eyes still on her, "At least eat something."

Ignoring him, Raia went to the obvious, "Where are we?"

"Where we are is none of your concern, come, eat." His long leg moved the chair in front of him out, and once again he motioned for her to eat.

Raia took in the smell of the food he had brought. Fruits littered the plate along with the traditional bread. However, his chalice, she was certain, was filled with wine and the meat had the heavy odor of pig.

Thinking it would be best to try and bargain her own way out of the situation, she moved to the obvious option first.

"You kidnap me, drink wine and eat pig? Do you so easily disregard your religion, sir?"

She watched his face light up in amusement as popped another piece of fruit in his mouth, "I am not Muslim, M'lady."

Raia moved forward, her bare feet making no sound on the wooden floor. Taking the seat opposite of him, Raia simply held his stare, "Christian, then? Pray tell, how do you reconcile this life with that of the Gospels?"

He threw his head back, the laugh which echoed throughout the cabin, sent a shiver of delight down her spine, one Raia chose to ignore.

"Do not laugh at me, Sir."

"I am not a Christian either." Grabbing his chalice, he sipped lightly as he watched her, "Trying to attack my religious side and hoping that would rescue you? I will save you the trouble and inform you that I am persuaded by other means."

Raia felt the light blush rise on her cheeks, "You are a man of no morals then?"

He took another drink before responding, "Perhaps. But does religion dictate morals, M'lady?"

Raia reached for a piece of bread, the rocking of the ship finally settling in, "My father called you Jad Dar Al-Harb. Is that your name?"

"For now, yes."

Deciding silence was the best for moment, Raia picked at the food before her, her mind diving into her own thoughts.

'Would father leave me to suffer at the fate of this man? Would the Imam?' Chewing on the bread, Raia looked around the cabin, her eyes landing on the bed within a few feet of her. 'Will I be made to suffer because of my father's crime? Why did he borrow money from such a man to begin with?'

"You don't look like your father."

Raia jumped at the intrusion in her thoughts. Turning her head back towards the man before her, she watched him lean forward, his elbows on the table as his blue eyes, like that of the sky, seemed to stare through her. A part of her wanted to play kindly, to see if she could win his sympathy. The other part, and probably the dominate one, wanted to fight him tooth and nail. To escape and swim to whatever place she could make it to.

"Do you normally ignore people?"

Raia blinked when she realized she had yet to respond, "No. And no, I look like my mother."

He nodded, a small grin showing up on his face, "For that I am thankful for. Your father is not a pleasant man to look at."

Raia forced the small smile down, her head simply nodding in agreement.

"What will become of me, Jad Dar Al-Harb?"

She watched him lean back, his eyes still on her, the chalice in his hand as he took another sip.

"You are free to call me Jad. Dar Al-Harb is what men call me. If your father pays, you have nothing to fear."

"And if he does not pay? Would you really make me pay for the sins of my father? To become nothing but a whore?"

He placed the chalice on the table as he situated his hands behind his head, sighing, "I already explained what would happen. Your father has ignored every attempt I've made-and I am normally a reasonable man. If he would have responded, I would have given him more time, with interest of course, but more time."

Raia placed her hands on her lap, afraid that she would try and cause harm, "But why make me suffer for his crime?"

He looked back towards her, his head cocking slightly to the side as his eyes roamed over her once again, "Because your father despises shame."

Raia stood, the chair falling back by the quick movement, her eyes flashed as she glared down at the man before her,"It is not shame that you would bring to my father, but to me! This has nothing to do with me! Nothing! Release me at once!"

When his only response was to rock back on the chair, his long legs moving slightly, Raia had enough.

Grabbing hold of the goblet sitting towards the edge of the table, she flung its contents at the man before her. Stopping for a moment, she took in the pathetic amount of damage she had done. His top half was beginning to stain red from the wine, his face just staring down as his shirt, which was soaking everything up.

When he looked up, Raia took a few steps back, goblet still in hand.

When he stood, his height towering over her, Raia flung her arm back, aiming for his head.

"Stupid girl."

She gasped when he moved towards her, much faster then she thought possible.

"NO!" she held on to the goblet as his arms reached for it.

She felt his hand wrap around hers tightly, "Release it, Raia."

"No!"

His hand tightened, causing her to gasp, "Release it. Now."

She reared back, looking up into an angry face, "Let me go!"

When his other arm snacked around her, pulling her against him, Raia felt fear grip her heart. She moved her head back and spat.

All movement seemed to cease as they both took in what she had done.

Raia wasn't sure what to expect as her heart beat so loudly, she was sure he heard it. He moved his arm to wipe his face, his eyes unreadable as she took him in.

She felt both of his hands encompass her waist and before she knew what was happening she heard herself scream when her feet left the floor and she bounced on the bed that had been situated behind her, her hand releasing the empty goblet.

The need to survive kicked in when she watched him move forward. Using her legs, she kicked with all her might.

"Cease your struggles!"

"No!"

Raia cried out again when his hands gripped her bare ankles, dragging her towards the edge of the bed, and before she could do anything else, his hands moved to her wrists, pinning her against the bed along with his much larger body.

"I said cease, Raia. This is my last request."

Breathing heavily, she glared up at the man before her. "Get off of me."

His blue eyes seemed to laugh as he chuckled, "No."

"You said you would not touch me."

Bringing her hands up so one hand held both of her wrists, his other moved to her hair, twirling a piece slightly, "I said I would not take your virginity unless your father decides he doesn't wish to pay. Your father understood that is what I meant. However, other then that, I fear I can touch you any other way I chose."

Raia sucked in a deep breath. Her body shook as she turned her head from him, "Release me."

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips touch her exposed neck gently, "A part of me wishes your father does not pay."

His soft whisper had her eyes slamming shut, her body shaking once again, but from fear or something else, she was unsure.

Without consent, Raia felt the tear that slipped down her cheek. She was never one to cry, especially in front of a man. But given the situation, she could not find it inside herself to prevent such a thing.

The knock on the cabin door sounded like a saving grace as she felt him release her wrists and stood, moving towards the door.

Crawling quickly, Raia moved towards the end of the bed and against the wall, her legs pulled up against her chest as she stared in his direction. She glared as the one named Kasim stood in the threshold. She listened.

"Yes, Kasim?"

"The men wanted to know, once we dock, if they can go ashore."

Raia watched Jad turn his head slightly back towards her, his face giving away little.

"Let's talk on deck."

Raia let out the breath she was holding when the cabin door closed and locked-with both men on the other side of it.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her head against her knees, her breath shaky as she whispered into the darkening cabin, "Mama, please, don't let anything happen to me."

00

Dictionary:

_Dar Al-Harb: World of Chaos._

_Imam: Leader in prayer_

_bint is-saruuTa: Daughter of a whore_

__ibn il-Homaar: Son of a donkey _  
><em>

___tabanna: Daughter___

___Zaffa: Wedding___

___Sirwal: Traditional style pants___

___Yelek: Vest___

___Wa Allikum Salaam: Peace be with you___

___As Salaam Allikum: Peace be upon you ___

____chinzir: Pig____

____Shukran: Thank you/Thanks ____

_____qahhba: whore/prostitute _____

_Waalid: formal Father_

**Hope you all have enjoyed this story so far! **

**Reviews/Opinions/Thoughts! I love reading them! **

**I apologize for the delay.**

**~LAla**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!

I apologize for the delay. I have the story written out on paper-which is typical for all of my stories, and I've simply just needed the time and energy to type it out.

I also had a freak accident at work which prevented me from posting: I was struck by a car while walking into work.

I'm okay! Just bruised and my leg is swollen, though thankfully, its going down now!

Moral of the story: Don't look down to put your keys in your purse.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I certainly did while I was writing it! ;)

Chapter 3

00

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<p>

00

Raia awoke the ship rocking roughly back and forth. Placing her cold hand along the wood, she eyed the shutters that seemed to creak with each movement. Bringing her hand up, she rubbed her tired eyes, her body stiff from leaning against the bedpost all night.

'Where is he taking me?' Eyeing the room once more, Raia moved from the bed and planted her feet on the equally cold floor.

"Does he not care for heat!?" Looking around the room for a lamp, Raia felt her body freeze by the sound of the large wooden door opening.

She watched his blue eyes take her in; moving from her still bare feet to the top of her head.

"Are you cold?"

Taken back by his question, Raia found she could only nod, unsure what to say or even what to do.

"I have clothes in the chest-they may be a little big on you, but they are at least warmer then what you have on." He seemed to smile as he lit a few lamps, "And I feel a lady should never have to wear the same clothes for days on ends-at least not with such breeding."

Raia glared, "Then that should extend to taking a lady prisoner for a sin she never committed."

She heard him laugh as he moved to the chest and produced a few dresses for her to choose from.

"I think the red one will suit you the best-perhaps the lavender one as well." He held one up at a time, eyeing it and her, "The lavender one."

Raia glared as he tossed it on the bed beside him, though he seemed to ignore her as he rummaged through the chest again, pulling out a matching cloak.

"I do not need you choosing my clothes."

He glanced up, his blonde hair falling lightly before his blue eyes, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Perhaps not. But, since you are my prisoner, I feel I should decide what you will wear. What I prefer you in. It makes the view more enjoyable."

Raia felt her cheeks burn. She swore it was from shame; nothing else would make sense as she continued to glare. She watched him sit down in the chair once again. His blue eyes watched her.

"Where do you expect me to change?"

His smile widened as he looked around the room, "You can change where you're at right now. I have no issues with it."

Raia glanced at the changing screen situated just a few feet from her. Grabbing the dress, she glared one last time at the insufferable man and marched behind the screen. She shivered when she heard his deep chuckle, "I won't hide my disappointment."

Raia removed her dirty clothes quickly, eyeing the water and cloth that was placed deeper inside the small alcove. Glancing back, she dashed towards the water and washed herself. Afterwards, she slipped the new gown on, irritated that the back would require assistance. Hearing the chair he sat upon lightly scrap the floor, she poked her head around the screen and watched him grab a sword from another chest before closing the lid again and locking it.

"Is there any other women on board?"

Her sudden question had him looking up, his brows furrowing with a touch of confusion, "No, why would there be?"

Raia nodded and moved back behind the screen again. Reaching behind her, she grimaced as her arm hand to bend at an awkward angle.

"What…?!" Raia turned quickly when she felt rough hands move hers aside.

"Relax, ma chère ."

Raia turned from him, her back pressing against the corner of the alcove. She had heard his accent more fully now, but that was replaced when she remembered his hands, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am helping you. Turn around."

Raia shook her head. She heard him take a deep breath; probably used to people listening to his orders.

"Turn around, Raia."

Biting her lower lip, she eyed him from under her lashes, unsure exactly what to do. She had never had a man help her before. However, if she didn't have help, the dress would remain slack and probably fall off. Groaning silently, she glared up at him, "If you touch me, I will cut off your hand."

She heard his deep chuckle as his finger motioned for her to turn around. Holding the bodice to her chest, she held her breath as his fingers tied the back for her. When his fingers seemed to slow, Raia glanced back, wondering what was taking so long. She eyed his concentrated face-the little furrow between his eyes and tightness around his mouth.

"Are you done yet?"

He looked up, his eyes smiling along with his lips, "Yes."

The ship rocked as the storm continued and Raia found herself falling back, her stance too taunt for the sudden movement. How had she completely forgotten about the storm?

Feeling her face burn, she eyed where his hands landed to catch her. She moved forward and turned, "Thank you."

He nodded as he took a step back, finally allowing her to breathe.

"Will the storm sink us?"

Jad glanced back as he made his way to the table and the long sword, "No, you have nothing to fear."

Raia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, "Nothing to fear? Says the man who took me against my will and threatened harm?"

He smiled as he sat back down, his eyes moving over her, "You have nothing to fear from me at this moment. There will be food soon, come, sit." He motioned once again for the seat in front of him.

Raia grabbed the cloak that was still placed on the bed and moved towards the empty chair, deciding right now she would not fight. No, she would save her energy for when it was truly needed.

Raia eyed the long sword, noticing the red cross etched into the hilt. Her curiosity got the best of her, "Were you a crusader?"

He looked up from the oil he spread over the blade, "Why do you ask?"

Raia lifted an eye-brow, her eyes moving to the sharp point. "It has the symbol of the crusaders on the hilt. You are also a Frank. Should I not assume such a thing?"

His eyes brightened from her assessment, "Clever wench."

Raia huffed at the term but kept her tongue in check, "So, were you?"

She watched him bring the sword up, admiring the fire light as it reflected off the blade, "You could say I was; though my reasons were not for the Church or God."

Raia leaned forward, her eyes watching the blade as he brought it back again, adding more oil, "What were your reasons then?"

He sighed, his expression unreadable, "You are an inquisitive little thing."

Raia shifted her shoulders, "Perhaps I want to see who you are."

He grinned then, baring his teeth in a pleasant smile, "I'm good at killing." He stopped his movements along the blade and leaned forward, his eyes never wavering from hers, "Is that what you wish to see?"

She felt relieved when there was a loud knock on the door. She watched him stand, taking the sword with him. The ship had stopped rocking and Raia realized she had been distracted and hadn't noticed when the storm had passed.

Her mind wandered to what she was trying to do. Gain sympathy? Trust? She wasn't too sure yet. Should I continue talking? She raised a dark brow as a young boy placed a tray of food on the table before her, his dark eyes darting to her, uncertain. He couldn't have been older than eight, his small body swallowed by clothes much too large.

"Shukran."

The boy's dark eyes widened as he nodded his head, he turned towards Jad looking for direction.

She felt her eyes soften when Jad tapped him playfully on the head and cocked his head, indicating the boy could leave. She quickly changed her expression. Feeling any sort of compassion towards anyone on this ship could land her in an even worse situation.

She waited until the boy left before she spoke, "Who was he?"

She watched Jad replace the sword in the massive chest that was situated close to the door. Eyeing the key he placed around his neck, she kept her patience when he moved back to the table without saying a word.

He grabbed a piece of fruit before he answered, "I found him wondering the docks at a port we stopped at over a month ago."

"So you kidnapped a young boy?"

She listened to his laugh once again, "No, he had run away from his slave driver and was starving. I offered him a place on my ship. He brings me food and takes my letters."

Raia raised a brow as she reached for the bread; breaking a piece off, she nodded. Her first question that she held back was questioning his ability to write but decided to change that course, "So you can bestow kindness?"

He waited until she looked up before he answered, "I can."

00

It was two more days before the ship finally docked in a port Raia had never been to before. Looking out through one of the shutters he had left open, she smiled slightly at the sight of land.

She changed quickly into a lighter gown, her mind made up on the plan she had devised throughout her time alone in the cabin. Jad had continued to talk to her throughout the past two days; their conversations she continued to keep light and giving him what she hoped was a docile captive. She eyed the docks one last time before she nodded her head, her resolve in place.

When Jad entered the cabin, his eyes searching out for her, she stood from the spot she had been sitting at on the bed, her hands clasped before her.

She watched his eyes move over her, something she realized he would continue to do, regardless of what she said or the looks she would toss his way.

"That dress suits you."

Raia simply nodded, years of experience teaching her to wait for her time.

She moved towards the cabin door but gasped when she felt a rough hand grab hold of her arm where the dress did not cover.

"We will be riding further inland. When we dock, you are to stay by my side. Do not try to run. Do not try to call for help. We are in slave port and I'm sure many would enjoy having you in their house. Do you understand me?"

Raia gritted her teeth, "I understand."

He nodded as he opened the cabin door.

Raia eyed the docks as they made their way off the ship and towards what looked to be stables. Glancing around, she eyed the streets still full of people even though night was fast approaching. She noticed Jad watching her, his body seemed at ease with her compliance. But his attention was soon pulled away when a stable boy approached them, inquiring about their needs. He moved forward, his eyes looking over some note that was placed on a table outside the main door to the stable.

Raia stepped back, the proper thing for a woman to do. Jad turned his head towards her, watching her movements. She clasped her hands together once again. His attention was once again grabbed by the stable boy, speaking in a tongue she couldn't decipher. When Kasim stepped forward beside Jad, his voice booming, Raia decided it was her moment.

She felt proud of herself as she matched the movements of a carriage that passed by, blocking her from view as it made its way slowly down the port road. She glanced back, hearing the familiar voice of Jad shouting something in Arabic. She was too far to truly hear what he was saying, but she knew she had to move faster then what she was now. Picking up the front of her dress and taking off in a sprint, Raia headed towards a hedge of trees situated ahead of her.

Moving through the foliage, Raia heard voices yelling again along with the familiar sound of hooves not far behind her. Breaking through, Raia saw yellow sand before her and with it, the soft sound of water moving over the sand.

"I'll swim back!" nodding her head, Raia glanced back as she heard multiple voices yelling not far behind her.

Making the dash for the water, she almost didn't hear the curse that slipped between lips. Looking back, her eyes widened as Jad raced across the sand towards her.

She heard a scream as her feet hit the water and realized, as she dived, that it had come from her.

Her arms moved quickly, remembering the movements her uncle had taught her while she had lived in England. She was thankful he thought it important that a woman learn how to swim.

"No!" She felt her hands push off a solid chest as strong arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her back.

"Let me go!" Raia heard him grunt as her hand connected with his face. With that, his arm loosened, only to tighten again, this time with her arms pinned against her waist.

"Stupid woman!"

Raia dug her feet into the sand as the water became less.

"Let me go! Please!" With everything in her, Raia felt her legs swing out, her body fighting against his hold.

She gasped when her struggles finally knocked him off balance, only she landed and took the brunt of the force as he landed on top. The air was removed from her body by the impact. However the shock wore off quickly as she noticed her hands free, she tried to strike his face. He caught her quickly and pinned her arms above her head with one hand.

"Cease this struggle. Now!" His voice bellowed over the sound of waves but it only seemed to flame her on.

"Dammit, Raia. Cease!"

Raia glared up at him, her chest heaving, "I will not! Release me!"

She heard him growl slightly as he lowered his entire weight against her. She couldn't help the huff of air that expelled from her mouth.

"I demand you let me go! Let me go no—" Her eyes widened as his mouth trapped hers. She froze for a moment as his lips moved over hers, his tongue darting inside.

Raia felt her eyes close as his mouth softened on hers, as if he was coaxing her to respond.

Her body, though drenched, felt like it was on fire. When his free hand moved down her side and gripped her hip, Raia gasped and pulled her head to the side, removing his lips from hers.

The tears came unexpectedly, but she turned her anger on him, "How dare you!"

She watched his eyes soften as his mouth took on a frown.

"Dar Al-Harb!"

He looked up, allowing Raia to finally breathe as she heard what sounded like Kasim moving towards them.

"I have the horses."

She watched his blonde head nod and he removed his body from hers and within an instant, she was pulled up along with him.

"Please, no." She felt her lips tremble when he wrapped a thick rope around her wrist, one Kasim supplied,binding her hands together.

His eyes sought hers, "You are a smart woman, Raia. Talking to me and allowing me to feel at ease with you. It will not happen again."

Raia bit back a cry as he tugged her along towards his horse. He motioned for her to get on and Raia shook her head.

"Please, Jad."

She watched his eyes harden, "Either you get on yourself or I will drag you behind the horse. Take your pick."

Raia bit her bottom lip, his taste still present. She grasped the horn and placed her foot on the strap. She felt hands on her waist as she moved her leg over the horse and gasped when Jad moved swiftly, slipping in behind her.

Her body shivered, her clothes soaked through; the night air chilling her to the bone.

Nothing was said as the horses began to move at a pace much faster than a typical trot. She kept her head down as they road through the town. Raia ignored the tears that moved down her cheeks as she looked up towards the full moon.

Her eyes slowly closed, her adrenaline finally fading. Leaning back against the solid chest of the man who had changed her life forever, Raia heard one word flutter through her mind before sleep overcame her.

'Momma'

00

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

More to come!

~LAla


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you've all been enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it so far!

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I enjoyed reading them and they truly help me continue writing this story!

Monster

Chapter 4

Can I clear my conscience,  
>If I'm different from the rest,<br>Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
>I never said that I want this,<br>This burden came to me,  
>And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)<p>

oo

"Raia, wake up."

Raia groaned as a voice whispered gently beside her ear. She wanted to sleep, to be lost in the pleasantry of her dream world. Nothing hurt there, everything was perfect. Her mother would often visit her, her face shroud in mystery but her voice, Raia knew it was the sound of her mother's voice though she had never heard it herself.

"Take care of your horses. We'll be here for at least a week, enjoy yourselves."

Raia heard the distinctive grunting of multiple men as her eyes slowly opened. Night had fully descended upon the earth as she looked up to see the stars shinning brighter then she had ever seen. The cool breeze from the ocean lifted her thick, soggy hair. Raia felt a shiver run down her spine as her body finally took in the cold.

"Dammit, Raia."

She glanced back and realized that Jad was still behind her on the horse. His eyes were fierce in the darken night, the small fires that littered the property dancing off his hair making it appear like gold. His mouth was set in a firm line as his body posture sat rigid.

"Master, what of the girl?"

Raia moved her head towards the voice she now knew as Kasims. His dark eyes stood out, the white surrounding it making it appear even darker than they were in the day time. His eyes seemed to roam over her and Raia found her body shifting back against Jads, a silent plea to keep her safe.

Jad's arms picked up the reins once again as he looked towards the men leaving his property, "Not your concern. Go into town, I remember a certain gypsy who enjoyed your presence the last time we were here."

Raia glared as Kasim smiled, his hand scratching the back of his balled head. "Indeed, Master. She could barely walk after I was done."

Feeling Jad's chest move as he chuckled made Raia glance back, her eyes slid into slits. 'Men' she hissed to herself.

The horse moved again until a young servant came running out to greet them. Raia waited until Jad dismounted and then, because she knew she would be suffering for her previous attempt, she allowed him to help her off the horse; her gown too heavy to move solely on her own anyways.

"Bring us warm water and some wine." As an afterthought he added, "and some dry clothes."

The servant bowed and took off again, his branch like legs carrying him quickly back inside the house.

Raia stayed silent as Jad wrapped his tan hand around her wrist and pulled her, though gently, through the house. She eyed the tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls-all vibrant colors, she knew in the morning light they would be magnificent to see. She wondered briefly if he had actually paid for them and then dismissed such a thought. He was a bounty hunter and pirate, among other things; surely he simply commandeered such beautiful things. Drapes covered the openings around the house, another note to vibrant colors as they swayed against the breeze coming in.

She felt herself being dragged now as they entered through a door. She looked around the room and once again, admired his taste. A large bed, Frank in style, was situated directly in the center. Drapes blocked anything else from view, but Raia knew the sheets would be soft. This room did have all walls, with large windows looking out towards the water. She turned as the door closed behind them.

"Samad will be back with warm water and some wine. Until then, you need to get out of that dress or you will become sick."

Raia glanced around for a changing screen and not seeing one, not even to cover the massive pool for bathing, she lifted a brow.

"Do you have any female servants working here?"

He smiled as he moved away, his hands unfastening his vest, "None."

Raia lifted her soaked dress and eyed the pool once again, "Will you allow me some privacy to bathe and change?"

He glanced up from a chair he had sat upon, untying his boot strings, "I will not. You have lost any sense of trust I had."

Raia gaped. He wasn't going to watch her bathe, would he? She knew he was an ungodly man, but surely any man with any civility would allow her to bathe while still holding her modesty intact.

"Jad, I have nowhere to run. If you leave, I will leave my clothes by the door and you can wait until I'm covered again."

He shook his head as he pulled off his second boot, grumbling as water dripped on the floor. Standing he stared at her.

"Your request is denied. Turn around; I will help you with your ties."

Raia gripped her chest and took a few steps back. He can't be serious? This was indecent.

Raia shook her head, "I'd rather sleep in these then."

She heard his sigh as he approached, "Raia, turn around. You will bathe tonight and put on dry clothes."

The knock on the door allowed Raia to breathe slightly as Jad moved away, opening the large door for multiple servants, each carrying jugs and finally the small boy carrying what looking to be a pitcher of wine and some clothes.

Jad nodded and waved them away with his hand once they were done. He turned once again towards her and Raia couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Please, Jad. This is indecent. Don't shame me."

She watched him smile slightly as he approached, "Shame? My dear, I promise you that you probably have nothing to be shameful of."

Raia lifted a dark brow, as a crease formed along her forehead, "Please."

He shook his head as he stopped in front of her, "Turn around. This isn't a request."

Raia bit her bottom lip and gripped her hands tighter to her chest, when she lifted her heads to plead one more time; she stopped, seeing the look on his face. With a deep breath, she turned and closed her eyes.

She shivered when his hands began untying her strays, loosening her gown as he worked down to the end of her back.

Her eyes popped open when his hot breath descended by her ear, "You can remove the rest yourself, Raia. I will be on the other side of the bed, behind the curtain. Your new clothes have already been placed beside the pool with a blanket to dry you off."

She didn't dare to turn her head, knowing his lips were too close and nodded, feeling his body move away from hers.

When the sound of his footsteps stopped, she turned and looked. True to his word, he moved behind the thick curtain that covered the bed. Wasting little time, she stripped the remaining of her gown off and quickly slipped into the pool. The warm water was a blessing, but as her eyes continued to dart towards where he stood, Raia didn't bother enjoying it, simply scrubbed her skin and washed her hair.

In no time, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. When she eyed the clothing, she blushed noticing a lack of undergarments. "Does he expect me to sleep with so little on?"

Slipping on the gown, Raia knew her entire body was burning with shame. The gown itself was white, but with a lack of undergarments, it seemed almost sheer whenever it touched her skin. She glared back towards the curtain. Rinsing out any extra water from her hair, she twisted it quickly and wrapped the blanket around her frame.

"I'm done, Jad."

She heard what sounded like him getting off the floor and watched him come around, a thin rope in his hand, his chest now completely bare.

She eyed him but ignored his half nakedness, "Do you have a robe for this?"

She watched him chuckle, heard the deep sound it made, "I'm afraid not, Raia."

Glaring at him and ignoring his own indecency, she made her case, "This is indecent, Jad. There are no undergarments! Are you trying to kill me with shame?"

Jad looked towards her bare feet peeking out from the blanket she still had wrapped around her, "No, my lady. Rather, I am giving my captive something cool to sleep in, along with a warm bath."

Raia lowered her eyes, knowing at least a proper thing would be to say thank you, even though he caused all of this to begin with. But, she held her tongue.

"I recommend you find a comfortable spot to lie on the bed."

Looking up, she eyed the rope again, "You plan on tying me up?"

"You didn't prove to be a compliant captive. Yes, I plan on tying you up."

Taking a step back, Raia bit her bottom lip once again, "Please, Jad. I promise you. I will not try to run away again. I promise." Looking up, she saw the resolve in his eyes and felt the tears threatening to fall, "Please."

He shook his head, his blonde hair swaying slightly, "Find a comfortable spot or I will."

Feeling her body shake, Raia felt rooted to where she stood. Why had life dealt her such a fate? Did she do something that would cause her such misfortune? Was she truly paying for the sins of her father?

She looked up when she felt the heat from another body slip beside her. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, not truly believing he would do such a thing as tie her up while she slept. She reacted without much thought when her hands shoved him back and her legs moved towards the door.

She screamed when his powerful arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, her legs tossed in the air as she kicked at nothing.

"Dammit girl, I swear you are not worth this much trouble."

Raia felt her breath leave her mouth as he dropped her on the bed, the blanket she had wrapped around her becoming a nuisance as she did her best to roll away.

Once again she was pinned, his larger body above hers. The want to live forced itself out of her as she squirmed beneath him, trying with all her might to be released.

"Raia! Cease!"

She looked up into his sky blue eyes and finally stopped, her chest heaving as her final strength left her.

"Please, Jad."

She closed her eyes, the tears threatening her once again.

She felt his body lean down and felt her own stiffen when his lips touched under her eye gently. Then, as if wanting to be fair, he moved to the other side and repeated. Keeping her eyes closed, Raia sucked in a breath, not sure what to do.

However, when his lips descended on her neck, nipping and sucking beneath her left ear, her eyes flew open. What meant to be a 'no' she realized, came out another sound, one she had never heard herself make before. He returned a similar sound as his lips continued down her neck towards the top of her sleeping gown. Looking up at the curtains the hung from above, Raia felt like her body was on fire when his hand removed itself from her wrist only to grip her waist tightly.

When that hand moved up towards her chest, Raia felt her mind return to her, "NO!"

Struggling once again beneath him, Raia used her free hand to slap him across the face.

Both stopped as what she did settled upon them. As if expecting him to return the force, Raia glared up at him, daring him to.

Instead, she heard and felt his deep chuckle.

"I feel I deserved that one." Rubbing his chin, he smiled down at her.

Within an instant, his body moved off of hers and to the side of the bed not occupied. His breathing seemed labored as he placed a hand on his chest.

Raia wasn't sure what to do; her eyes darted once again towards the door and knew she wouldn't even be able to make it off the bed before he dragged her back. She stiffened when he sat up, his eyes looking down at her.

"Get comfortable. Once you are, I'll return."

He slipped off the bed and walked stiffly towards the door. He turned towards her as he opened it, "I'll bring you a robe as well. It'll be safer for the both of us if you wear one." With a nod he exited and closed the door behind him with a solid thud.

00

Jad grinned as Kasim made his way inside, the sun barely peaking up through the horizon.

"Long night?"

Kasim smiled and shrugged, "Perhaps. You are up early master."

It was Jad's turn to shrug as he sipped wine from her cup.

"We will need to leave within five days to gather more supplies from Cyprus, and then make our way slowly up the coast to Myra for a bounty. After that, we should be able to make our way back to Constantinople."

Kasim eyed the map sprayed out on the table and nodded, "Of course, Master."

Jad nodded himself and rolled up the map, his mind already memorizing the route.

"Master, surely you know Aseel will not be paying."

Giving a slight nod, Jad looked up from where he sat, "I have already figured that. I suspect he will more than likely pack up the remainder of his house and leave."

Kasim seemed to think for a moment, "And what of his daughter?"

Pulling on a lose fitting shirt, Jad stood and grabbed the map, "She didn't deserve the fate of being his daughter, but, I am a man of my word. I do not plan on sharing her though."

He watched Kasim give a small grunt of displeasure, but he moved on, "So you will make her yours if Aseel doesn't pay?"

Jad grinned, "A part of me hopes Aseel doesn't. That man has caused me more issues than any other. I can't think of a greater way to cause that man more grief then to know his only child, his daughter, will belong to me."

00

Raia awoke to rough hands rubbing wrists that seemed too sore for their own well being. However, once she realized what was happening, her eyes flew open and she stared at the blonde man situated beside her.

"What are you doing?!"

She watched Jad grin, "Your wrists were tired up all night, I'm sure they are sore this morning."

Raia did her best to jerk her hand away, only to have his tighten around her wrist even more.

"Let me go."

She not only heard but felt his sigh as his mouth was situated next to her cheek.

"Must you be so contrary?"

Raia glared. How are he think she could be anything but that!

"Perhaps I wouldn't be contrary if you had not taken me captive and forced yourself on me!"

She knew her chest was heaving as her words tumbled from her mouth, her anger a constant friend.

She watched his eyes glance towards the heavens and his head shake as he looked back at her, "I did not force myself on you, dear Raia. Regardless of what you think of me, I do not force women."

Raia couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips, "Yet, you will do just that if my father does not pay you."

She heard his growl as he glared at her, his body posture stiffening. "I would not force you."

"And how do you expect me to be your _____qahhba_____ then?"

He lifted a golden brow as he brought his head down, his lips caressing her neck once again. Hearing her own intake of breath, Raia eyed him, her eyes wishing him a painful death.

"Because, ma cheri ma bel," He lifted a piece of her dark hair that had come lose through the night. Twisting it lightly in his hand, Raia felt her breathing almost stop with his next words, "you will come to me willingly."

00

And thats chapter four!

=D

Reviews/opinions/thoughts! I adore them all!

Merci!

~LAla


End file.
